


and crown thy good with brotherhood

by jenga



Category: Pod Save America (RPF)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Fourth of July, Gangbang, M/M, bros being bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenga/pseuds/jenga
Summary: "No one wins a hot dog eating contest."- @jonlovett, July 4th, 2013





	and crown thy good with brotherhood

**Author's Note:**

> My birthday gift to America, who did not ask for this.

Lovett is happily drunk by late afternoon.  Jon has been refilling his cup all day, trying his hand at mixed drinks that became stronger as the day wore on.  By the time the sun is low in the sky over the water, they’re all looser, less funny but laughing all the louder for it.

Lovett holds his red solo cup loosely, two fingers pinching the rim, as he looks over to the dock.  Jon, Tommy, and Cody are sitting in wide, white, Adirondack chairs, looking out over the water, their laughter reaching Lovett and beckoning him over.  He follows the sound of their laughter, easily picking out Jon’s baritone like a homing beacon, hooking into his gut and tugging. 

“Hey, fellas,” he crows, attempting to perch on the arm of Jon’s chair.  Jon hooks an arm around his waist as he loses his balance, keeping him from tipping over.  Jon tugs Lovett into his lap and he goes gamely.  “How’s it going here, boys?  Fixed all the world’s problems yet?”

“Yep,” Tommy smiles.  “It’s amazing how productive we are without you, Lovett.”

Lovett sits forward.  “I’ll have you know - ” he drifts off as Jon’s hand slips under his tank, playing with the waistband of his shorts.  “You know, I can’t really concentrate while you’re doing that,” he tells Jon, twisting around to look at him.  

Jon blinks up at him, his face the picture of innocence.  “No idea what you’re talking about,” he says, his fingers still playing with the bare skin on Lovett’s hip.

Lovett sighs and looks back at the other two, prepared to apologize for Jon’s extra-handsy behavior.  They’ve only been open about their relationship for a few months, and no one enjoys watching their friends feel each other up in a group setting.  However, awkwardness and embarrassment are not what he sees on Tommy and Cody’s expression.

Amusement.  Interest.  Hunger.  Lovett swallows, his throat suddenly dry.

“As I was saying,” he says, trying to ignore Jon’s growing bulge under his ass, as well as his own stiffening cock.  He clears his throat and begins to ramble.  “Look, you’re going to have to do a lot better than that to stop me from going on about how I’m clearly the glue of this group, and bringing up specific examples of all the times I’ve been the one to figure out exactly how - “

“Man, can’t you shut him up, Favs?” Tommy asks, taking a long drink from his cup.  His eyes are fixed on where Jon’s fingers have dipped below the waistband of Lovett’s shorts. 

Jon snorts.  “Usually to do that I need to stick my cock down his throat.”  Lovett lets out a high, shocked laugh, his face heating.

Cody shifts, his legs falling open, one big hand coming up to clench his upper thigh.  Lovett stares at the obvious bulge in his pants, marveling.  He manages to wrench his eyes away, and when he meets Cody’s gaze it’s full of intent and heat.  Cody smiles.  “Well,” he says, his eyes still locked on Lovett’s.  “Go on then.” 

Lovett feels his cock stiffen rapidly, almost painfully, as arousal shoots down his gut.  “Ha ha,” he says, trying to fight down his erection and the bright red flush he knows must be racing up his neck and cheeks.  He’s nowhere near sober enough to fight down his arousal, and can only imagine the picture he must make.  Clearly erect, face blotchy and flushed, Jon’s hands now stroking possessively up and down his torso.  He feels surrounded by Jon, who must have grown eight arms.  He’s everywhere - rubbing Lovett’s arms, stroking down his stomach, his hands grabbing his thighs and pulling them apart, spreading him wide over his lap.  Jon’s erection is pressing into his ass, full and throbbing and Lovett  _ groans _ .

Tommy and Cody are bright-eyed, faces hot, as they watch Jon feel Lovett up.  Tommy reaches a hand down to stroke his cock, his long fingers rubbing up and down the unmistakable shape in his shorts.  Next to him, Cody is spreading his legs wider, his big thighs making Lovett’s mouth water.  It’s a feast for his eyes, Tommy and Cody in front of him, Jon still holding him tight against his front.  

Lovett gasps as Jon undoes his shorts and reaches in to grasp his cock, pulling it out.  “How’s that, Keenan?” Jon asks, loosely stroking Lovett.  “That seemed to shut him up, right?”

Cody laughs and takes a big gulp of his beer, reaching into his own pants to palm himself.  “I don’t know, I can still hear him making some noise,” he said, looking at Lovett with naked, unabashed hunger.  “Mind if I do something about that?”

“Not at all,” Jon says, pushing Lovett of his lap.  Lovett stumbles, falls to his knees, his cock still out of his shorts, red and flushed and leaking.  “Lovett would love to let you use his mouth, wouldn’t he?”

(He would, he really would.  They’d talked about this before, during foreplay, during sex, Jon clapping a hand over Lovett’s mouth and going on a tear about how he’d loan Lovett out to all their friends, let them fuck him in every hole while he watched.  “You’d love it, wouldn’t you, all that attention on you?  You fucking slut,” Jon gasped, and Lovett had come almost without being touched, his entire field of vision whiting out.)

Lovett looks over his shoulder at Jon, who raises one eyebrow at him.  A challenge.  He can do challenges.  He looks back at Cody, who has by now pulled his cock out and is moving his hand up and down ( _ big, big, big _ , his mind provides helpfully).  Without thinking he crawls forward on his hands and knees, his sight tunneling in on the vee between Cody’s legs. 

“Well?” Cody asks, his hand pausing on his cock and then pulling away.  Laughter floods his voice.  “It’s not gonna suck itself.”  

Lovett sits back on his heels and shoots Cody a severe look.  "You can do better than tired old cliches, Cody," he says, threading his voice with disappointment even as his eyes keep wandering back to Cody's hand moving on his cock.

Jon and Tommy laugh.  “Go on, dude, show him what your mouth is really good for,” Jon’s voice says from behind him.  Lovett licks his lips and then moves in, mouthing at the head of Cody’s thick cock.  His tongue drags down the underside, drool escaping his mouth and running down Cody’s cock.  He wraps his mouth around the tip and lowers his head slowly, stopping every inch to suck gently, then continuing down.  He feels Cody’s hand on the back of his head and he presses into it ( _ go on, push down, I can take it _ ) but it just rests there, playing in his curls.

“Not bad, Favs,” Cody tells Jon.  Lovett hears the hoarseness in his voice and thrills, doubling down on his efforts.  He pulls off Cody’s cock and dips down to mouth at his balls, gently taking each one into his mouth, then licks his way back up to this cockhead.  Finally,  _ finally _ , Cody groans and pushes down on his head, his cock hitting the back of Lovett’s throat.  Lovett takes it all, flushing with pride.  Jon is watching, Jon is watching him take Cody’s big, thick cock down his throat without even gagging, Jon must be so proud of him.  His own cock, untouched, is pulsing and heavy between his legs.

Lovett keeps his throat open while Cody fucks his face.  “God, fuck - all those wasted months - sharing an office and listening to you -   _talk_ \- when I could’ve been having you do _this_ instead,” Cody says in gasps.  Lovett is drooling, tears streaming from his eyes as Cody abuses his throat, but he’s being _so good_.  After another minute, almost too soon, Cody groans loudly and comes down Lovett’s throat, forcing him to swallow it all.  He pulls out of Lovett’s mouth and holds Lovett’s head down as he eagerly licks him clean.  

Finally, he sits back and looks up at Cody, his face shining with a job well done, waiting for his praise.

“Fuck,” Cody says, his head tipping back.  “God, that was amazing.”

“Good job, Lovett,” Jon says from behind him, and Lovett shudders, his cock twitching.  He looks over at Tommy, almost shy.  Tommy stares back at him and licks his lips.  

“Lovett, come here,” Jon says, and Lovett cannot help but obey.  He crawls back over to Jon and looks at the bulge in his shorts, still hidden away, clothed. Jon leans over and takes Lovett's face in his hands, indulging in a long, sweet kiss. “Stand up, take off your clothes,” he whispers against Lovett's lips. 

Lovett nods and stands.  He takes off his tank top first - a bright neon green tank top that Jon had rolled his eyes at this morning - and then pushes his shorts and boxers down.  He’s flushed all the way down his torso, his cock standing up stiffly.  Cody is spent and lazy to his right, Jon smiling and proud to his left.  Tommy, in front of him, is unreadable.  If not for the clear shape of his full cock in his khaki shorts, Lovett would have no idea what he’s thinking.

“Lovett,” Jon says, drawing his attention.  Lovett looks over as Jon takes his cock out of his shorts, slicking it up with lube ( _where did he get lube?_ ).  “Come here.”

Lovett walks over to Jon and lets him position him - on his knees, bending over, his hands spreading his ass and revealing his hole.  “You guys want to see a fun trick?” Jon says slyly.  Lovett keeps his eyes on the wooden slats of the deck as Jon kneels behind him, pulls out the butt plug, and - in one smooth, devastating motion - slides into Lovett’s slick, open hole.  Tommy and Cody let out shocked laughs, Tommy sitting forward with interest as Lovett groans deeply.

“Seriously?” Tommy says, delight in his voice.  “Your boy's been wearing that all day?”

Jon laughs, squeezing Lovett’s sides.  “Had to give him something to keep him occupied, I didn’t want him to start rubbing up against just anyone,” he says, one hand drifting down to tweak his nipple.  “He loves it, doesn’t he?”  When Lovett doesn’t immediately answer, Jon pinches his nipple.  

Lovett gasps.  “Yes, yes, I love it, please, keep me plugged up all the time.  I love being ready for you anytime,” he rambles, dropping to his elbows as Jon fucks him harder.  He keeps talking, the words feeling disjointed and nonsensical, his world tightening to nothing but Jon, Jon’s voice, Jon’s hands, Jon’s cock sliding in and out of his asshole with such precision, dragging against his prostate with every thrust.   

Suddenly Jon is gone, his hands and cock disappearing.  Lovett cries out, thrusting back into nothing.  Laughter fills the air around him, and then hands are on his shoulders, pulling him up and making him stand.  Jon pushes his shorts down and sits down in the wide Adirondack chair, tugging on his cock.  “Come on, babe,” he says, grinning up at Lovett.  “How about you ride me?  Show Tommy how good you are on my cock.”

 Lovett nods eagerly, moving to straddle Jon’s hips.  Jon corrects him, turning him to face out.  His face flushing bright red, Lovett spreads his legs wide over Jon’s lap, guiding Jon’s cock back into his hole.  He feels exposed, sun-bright and heated as Tommy and Cody both watch him with open, naked want.

“Fuck,” Jon groans, as Lovett starts to move up and down, leveraging up with his hands on the arms of the chair.  “God, you guys should feel how his ass feels, his fucking needy, grasping, tight little hole.  He’s made for this.”  Lovett is bright red, feeling every pulse of blood to his untouched cock.  “Come on, sweetheart,” Jon urges, his hands on Lovett’s hips.  “Faster.  Show the boys what they’re missing.”

Lovett nods feverishly, pushing up with his hands his his shaking thighs.  He fucks himself on Jon’s cock, squeezing with every slide.  Jon’s hand creeps around his middle, pressing low on his stomach.  His fingers are achingly, tantalizingly close to Lovett’s cock, never reaching far enough.  “I wonder if we could make him come without touching him,” Tommy wonders, his bright eyes on Lovett’s full, leaking cock. 

Jon grunts, thrusting up into Lovett, meeting him halfway.  “We can try now,” he answers, his hands tight on Lovett’s waist.  “Would you like that, baby?  No coming unless you can do it without anyone touching your cock.”

"Fuck you, fuck you all," Lovett whines, even as he arches back against Jon’s chest.  Jon’s hand comes up to wrap loosely around his throat, holding him in a tight bow as one hand pulls Lovett’s leg out further, spreading him wider.  

Jon laughs.  “I think he likes that idea.”  Lovett pinches his thigh, earning a light smack on his stomach.

Tommy laughs, leaning back in his chair and sipping his drink.  His eyes are hot, watching the dark space between their legs where Jon’s cock is sliding in and out of Lovett’s clenching hole.  Cody is half-hard again, one hand lazily playing with himself.

Jon is thrusting faster, harder.  “God, Lovett, I can’t believe you’re letting us do this to you, you’re such a slut.  All this attention on you, everyone knowing just what kind of an attention-whore you are.  The things you’ll do for an audience - I bet you’d strip down and spread your asshole for the entire press corps if I asked you to.”  He’s rambling, the words spilling out faster and less coherent, and then he grips Lovett’s hips hard and drives up into him, coming deep inside Lovett.

Lovett falls back onto Jon’s chest, his eyes falling closed despite his raging erection.  He feels the exhaustion of a job well-done ( _Jon is pleased, Jon is happy_ ) settle over him like a warm blanket.  Jon chuckles, his hand rubbing up Lovett’s chest.  “Not yet, baby,” he says, his teeth catching on Lovett’s earlobe.  “You’ve still gotta take care of Tommy.” 

“Mm,” Lovett says, forcing his eyes open.  He catches Tommy’s eyes, but can’t find the energy to sit up.  Tommy eyes him with unabashed interest.  Lovett can feel Jon softening inside him, his come dripping out slowly.  He feels used, exposed, deliciously open.   


“That’s all right, Favs, I can work with this,” Tommy grins, standing up.  He grabs Lovett’s hand and drags him to the wooden deck, arranging him on his back.  “It’s not often you get a pliable, easy Lovett to play with,” he says, smirking at the other two.

Lovett lays on his back and looks up, feeling like he’s floating.  He can see Jon and Cody in his peripheral vision, but Tommy fills most of his vision, stripping out of his plaid shirt and khaki shorts.  He bends down and then crawls over Lovett, kneeling over his chest.  “Now what should I do with you,” he says, one hand dragging through Lovett’s curls and then gripping, holding his head still.  “Should I fuck your face?” he asks, rubbing his cockhead over Lovett’s lips.  “Or I could rub off on your stomach and chest.”  Tommy grinds down, his abs rippling like water.  Lovett watches hungrily, his eyes dancing up and down Tommy’s golden torso, his muscles tight under a smooth expanse of skin.  

“You like that, don’t you,” Tommy says, grinning.  He shifts forward, his hips snapping down onto Lovett’s chest quicker, harder.  “You like just laying there, being nothing but a toy for us to fuck with.  You like being used like this, don’t you?”  Lovett’s hands feel heavy, weighed down, but he manages to lift them to grip Tommy’s ankles, feeling the fine bones and soft hair under his fingers.  

Tommy is moving faster, two fingers pressing against Lovett’s mouth.  Lovett parts his lips and draws Tommy’s fingers into his mouth, sucking earnestly on them as Tommy continues to grind off on his chest.  “God,” Tommy groans, pushing his fingers into the back of Lovett’s throat.  Surprised, Lovett gags before adjusting to the intrusion.  Tommy gasps, drawing his hand away and grasping his cock with the same hand, spit-slick from Lovett’s mouth.  A few quick tugs and he’s coming on Lovett’s chest and neck and mouth.

Lovett lays on his back, hazy and floating, while he listens to the voices around him.  He still wants to come, he knows that on some level, but he feels so good right now.  He knows he did a good job, knows he made Jon proud.  He wants more, wants to get his mouth around Tommy’s cock and feel the thick stretch of Cody’s fingers and cock in his ass, but somehow he knows there’s still time for all that.  

For now, he drifts happily, staring up and watching bursts of bright, vibrant color dance across the dark sky.


End file.
